Vinyl WDS
Vinyl Scar is a fanon character of HTF. Bio Vinyl is a white wolf who worked as a DJ in Happy Tree School. She is quite energized and blissful at her job, she perform as a professional DJ as well musician. However, when at home, she becomes very lazy and clumsy but calm and take it easy. She has roommate named Viola Melody, who liked playing classical instruments and keeping thing quiet. They both are friends although have different personality type, sometimes they fighting but it will end. Vinyl likes to break some rules, the most common is that she always brought a pair of pixel guns for combat despite HTF rules said that no characters kill or get killed by guns. It is unknown why she brought guns in the first place, however, the creator state that the guns is not her real weapons, it is just things that replace her "true" weapons. She also works as comedian, she can make some jokes (usually a knock knock joke) and bad puns, even though few characters found it as bad. Vinyl likes messing around with Viola, such as making bad puns in front of her, pulling a prank on her, and "helping" her on a concert. There's few moments where she has sympathies on her roommate and helps her instead of messes around. As said before, Vinyl is a lazy and clumsy character, but don't ignore her klutz behaviors. Because she has a very dark secret; there's a creation in basement that made by Vinyl to stop characters from dying, however, it didn't worked. So she decides to time travel and stops some characters from dying, it is success but at the same time, something gone wrong. The worlds change drastically and doesn't balance with their environment anymore, Vinyl then changes the time back like before where the characters start died. She seems aware about the butterfly effect when traveling time and now Vinyl just watches the characters died and suffered to keep the time balance. And the most terrifying thing about her is that she can be so deadly serious when fight with anyone who dangerous (e.g Fliqpy), no matter how strong enough her/him, Vinyl always win and defeated them either with weapons or not. So don't be afraid with Fliqpy or anyone else who strong, but be afraid with her. Appearance Vinyl has small short eyelashes, magenta eyes, a small fang, slender body and a bushy tail. Since her eyelashes is very short, we are can't see them but there's some arts of her by the creator in DeviantArt, we can tell how small her eyelashes is. Vinyl wears a white jacket with zipper, purple fingerless gloves and a blue shorts. Her jacket has her symbol mark on left below it, a mirror image of two bridged eighth notes with blue flame. She sometimes wears a purple shades and a pair of headphone during her job. Without her jacket, she is seen wearing a purple sleeveless shirt or black tanktop with white two bridged eighth notes in front of it. Quotes *"Yo, what's up?" *"Oh yeeeaah! Good morning, everynimals!" *"Whaat?" *"You gotta be kiddin' me, right?" *"So what? You want tell me that I am a bad guy?" *"Get a guts, dude." *"And this is MY BASS CANNON!" *"Viol, you're need to CHILL down to your WOOF." Trivia *She can be so drunk when drinking too much energy drinks. *Despite Dubstep is her favorite music genre, she actually likes all of music genres. *She has a phobia of gowns and dresses. *Some people think that she is based on Vinyl Scratch from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, however, the creator debunk this because it is feel too generic for her. *While not working, Vinyl is always seen wear her shades. The reason why is that she is colorblind (can't see several colors). Gallery Bassdrop.png|She is impressed by Bass' job Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Wolves Category:Canines Category:Mammals Category:White Characters Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Characters with Phobias Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Sugar&spicearenotspecial's Characters Category:DeviantArt Characters Category:Tomboy characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Good characters Category:Characters with evil sides Category:Characters with eye problems Category:Musicians Category:Season 96 Introductions